


Sam Evan ship collection

by Sharkboy305



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author's Favorite, Bisexual Sam Evans, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, High School, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: Let's be real who didn't have some sort of crush on Sam Evans or Chord plus there are loads of Ships with Sam and there are some I love so I figured I would make some short fics with him from my favorite pairs
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Sam Evans, Sam Evans/Artie Abrams/Rory Flanagan, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan, Sam Evans/Sebastian Smythe, Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Comments: 1





	1. Sory (Sam Evans X Rory Flanagan)

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for starters the ships here are 100% ships I love shipping Sam with, everyone is allowed to ship different pairs and chances are there are some ships in here that you may not be a fan of and that's okay, be respectful, nice and civil. Second off after the first possibly 2 pairs this can be considered completed as they don't have any real story and finally if I really enjoy writing this I may make more of my favorite Glee ships

Rory Flanagan was someone Sam couldn't take his eyes off, The younger Irish boy was undeniably cute even when Sam was in his last year of Middle School and was paired with the 6th grader for a science project however Sam didn't act on these feelings mostly because he had barely just met Rory and he wouldn't be hanging around the middle school for long.

Sam thought when he went into his first year of High school he thought he wouldn't hear or see Rory ever again even though the two had made a sweet friendship but to Sam's surprise, he and Rory somehow kept in touch and stayed friends and was pretty happy he would get to spend his last years of high school with Rory.

When in high school the Irish boy just continued to steal his heart, sure he had romantic relationships with people such as Mercedes and made a record for kissing every girl in the Glee club at their school but Rory was someone Sam always loved to look at, the small slender boy, a nice sweet smile that was constantly placed on his face as he said hi to Sam as they passed by each other in the halls, His nice soft hair that he had always wanted to run his fingers through to make sure they were just as soft as they appeared to be although he never acted on these feelings.

That was until the school year was drawing to a close and the school began hanging up posters for Senior prom and Sam knew _This was his chance to ask out Rory_. Glee Club went by like usual except all the seniors had begun planning their goodbye songs for their friends who would be staying here in Mckinley as they went on to something new. Sam walked with Kurt as they headed towards Sam's house, Kurt listened to how Sam went on and on about how he was going to ask Rory to Senior prom "Are you going to do the same with Blaine?" Sam asked as he spoke "Well, of course, this'll be our last time together before we're separated for at least a whole year, Sam grabbed Kurt by the collar and began shaking him violently "Please help me get Rory to the dance!!" The man pleaded before Kurt broke loose "Haven't you done this sort of stuff before?" Kurt asked as he straightened out his clothes "Well sort of I've done this with Girls but never with a boy so I probably have no idea what I'm doing" Kurt shook his head before beginning to head his way towards the Hudson-Hummel home "There's no difference between asking a girl to prom and a boy to prom it's all the same" Waving back to Sam as he went inside his house with a greeting to his dad before shutting the door behind him.

The next few weeks went by in what seemed like a blur as he did many attempts of asking out Rory and he had loads of chances too, times where he and Rory were just together, no one around for miles yet he still failed in asking the question and he was beginning to run out of time as the Prom was only a week ahead. Sam was putting his stuff into his lockers when he accidentally rammed into Kurt who had been waiting for him "Ow, that's not how I was planning how to end Friday that's for sure" Kurt rubbed his forehead as Sam helped pull him to his feet "Sorry about that I've just been nervous"Sam and Kurt than began their walk home leaving the school "Is it the Rory thing again?" Sam didn't need to answer as he just simply nodded "Well you better think of something you only have until next Friday before times up" as they walked a car honked and before they each knew it a small family minivan pulled up and Kurt easily knew it was Blaine and his Mom who had been offering him a ride and Kurt happily accepted cause it gave him more time to spend with Blaine "See you Monday Sam" Hopping in as Blaine said his hello's before leaving and leaving Sam alone once again.

him being alone was filled as Rory snuck up on him "Hey Sam" Sam did a sort of stumbling walk before turning around and gained a smile "Hey Rors whatcha doing?" Rory helped keep Sam's balance before pulling back "Just walking home, wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Sam gained another smile as they started walking down the street "Yeah sure" _Okay Sam this is your chance, there's no one else around so if he does say no then nobody will see your embarrassment_ "hey Rory there's something I want to ask you wi-" 

"Will you go to prom with me?" The Irish lad asked in such a quick yet hushed voice Sam had nearly missed it and by the time he processed it the thought finally dawned on him _Holy shit he's asking me if I want to go to prom with him, Holy shit_ Sam went to talk but quickly stumbled over his words "I-i mean I guess if you don't want to go-" Thinking of the only way to solve the problem before it got out of hands Sam grabbed Rory's small chin in his hands and turned his head before quickly pressing their lips together cutting Rory off of his speech. Rory froze before finally realizing what was happening and closed his eyes as he felt Sam's larger arms wrap around his body and held him close before slowly separating "I-i would love to go with you Rors" Sam finally felt the softness of the younger boy's hair as he gently ran his fingers through his hair before pressing another kiss and would have stayed like that if it weren't for the voice behind them "Jeusus why can't you people get a room" Santana barked as she shoved past the two "Save if for prom why don't you" Sam gained a small smile on his face as he watched Santana continue walking. Rory quickly intertwined their fingers and wrapped around Sam's arm "Does this mean your my Boyfriend?" Sam couldn't help but smile at the younger boy "If you want me to be than sure" Rory gained the biggest smile on his lips and leaned onto Sam with a happy smile "Love you Sammy", "Love you to Rors".


	2. KuBlam (Kurt Hummel X Blaine Anderson X Sam Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam always felt like he wasn't meant to be with Kurt and Blaine in their relationship even though they loved and cared for him so much he still couldn't stop thinking about it, this is only worsened when something planned to be good for Kurt and Blaine turns into a disaster and ends in a complete humiliation for Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide if SamXKurt, SamXBlaine, or KurtXBlaine was better so we're putting them together

The snores filled the room making sure it wasn't anywhere near quiet and Sam loved it the reminder that he was with the two people he loved most in his life but as he laid in their bed having Blaine curl against his chest and having Kurt bury his head into Sam's neck he couldn't help the feeling that maybe he didn't belong in this relationship after all t had always started with Blaine and Kurt and he was just lucky enough to have both boys take a deep loving interest in him and hell they had been married for a good 10 years as all three agreed to be there for one another and to take care for each other, they were even thinking of adopting some kids very soon yet he couldn't get the thought that he didn't belong here.

Morning came and before he knew it Kurt had awoken just as Sam had begun drifting off to sleep _Maybe he should stop this after all they were starting to notice him sleeping in way past his normal times, He usually woke up when Blaine did and that was around 9 to 10 in the morning but now he was waking up at 12:00 in the afternoon and sometimes even 1:00._

Kurt rose and slowly gave each boy a small kiss on the forehead before going into the kitchen and looking for stuff to make breakfast only to come back a few minutes later and threw on some shoes, the noise easily awoke Blaine who gently raised up in the bed but no exactly enough to leave the embrace of Sam "Don't worry babe, just going to the store for breakfast" Kissing Blaine on the head as he curled up against Sam who slowly threw an arm around his waist and held him close as Kurt left.


End file.
